


The Dreamers

by vakansu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: It all began in modern London, when Claude and Sebastian Michaelis-Faustus built the life of their dreams. Every aspect of it is a perfect illusion, until an unexpected visit begins the slow unraveling of events that will stain their lives, destroy others, and force them to question everything they thought they knew.





	1. The Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discretion advised: homoerotic smut

 

A gentle rain fell from the bitter autumn night, covering London in a thick sheet of moisture. Huddled close together, patrons of the street covered their faces with scarves, protected their heads with umbrellas, or simply used a bag to shield the fog from their glasses.

_Meow—meow!_

A looming figure in a black overcoat walked on the eastern side, a large black umbrella in hand, shielding most of his face. He carried a large white bag and nothing more, appearing to be on a mission for home. When he heard the gentle coos, his wrist tipped the large umbrella to free his gaze, glancing down to his right towards the source of the sound.

_Meow—meow!_ The figure turned right into the alleyway, his stark eyes of a pure cardinal ocher narrowing over his lenses at the source. A small kitten with a vibrant midnight coat huddled beneath the pathetic remnants of a lopsided cardboard box. Her face was turned away within the shadows of the soaked wing of the box, but her cries were audible and painful. She sounded lonely, possibly hungry. The man instinctively kneeled down without resting his knee on the wet cobblestone, reaching a black clad leather hand towards the kitten and pausing before her general vicinity.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His husky voice nearly whispered, lowering the palm of his gloved hand a bit lower. "What's your name? I'm Claude." The little kitten turned her head towards his hand, staring at it for a long moment before inching closer, as if to inspect him with her nose. When his scent didn't offend her she neared closer, and a small pink tongue grazed over the leather material. Claude smiled. "Are you a girl?" He paused for a moment, watching the little one become accustomed to his scent. "Olivia?" The kitten glanced up at him then, gifting Claude with her piercing eyes of lustrous silver. He smiled, reaching down to carefully lift her up with his palm, opening his jacket and safely tucking her within his large breast pocket. "Olivia it is then. Let's go home."

[✦✦✦]

Carefully placing the chicken into the pan, it sizzled with a crackling popping sound before another dash of salt, pepper, rosemary, and cayenne dressed the whitening seasoned flesh. A lid secured the meat while it began to cook, and turning around with the heel of his foot, Sebastian hummed to himself as he checked the wild rice and vegetables. Everything seemed to be in order, as this wasn't a particularly painful dish to make—something the chef could make within his sleep. He tasted a veggie, tipping his head and adding pink salt and a hint of garlic. He felt a little tug upon the hem of his pants, and glancing down he smiled as a white fur ball began to curl around his leg. "Braxton—daddy's busy," he hummed, gently tossing the vegetables, careful not to pierce them. He checked his watch—eight more minutes before he would need to check the chicken. "Alright!" Dusting his hands, he reached down to lift the longhair into his arms, cuddling his face near Braxton's and enjoying the soft fur. The cat purred deliciously as he snuggled with his owner, and Sebastian turned away from the kitchen to head into the living room.

A free hand moved to graze fingers along Braxton's topcoat, and the cat purred in appreciation from the delicate, loving touch. Sebastian lowered the spoiled kitten into his little basket—a haven of a silky pillow and his favorite crochet nibble toy of a black spider, crafted by none other than his  _big_  daddy. Sebastian watched as the little thing curled back into his resting place, smiling and lowering to sift fingers through his white hair once more. "You stay here and let me finish his dinner."

[✦✦✦]

It was too wet and cold to walk the rest of the way home with Olivia, so Claude decided to hail a cab. It dropped him off right outside of the cast iron gate, and he tipped the driver before exiting the vehicle. He quickly punched in the six-digit passcode for the gate, and it unlatched and revolved itself instantly, sliding open for the tall man to slip between its crack as it opened itself enough to secure a full vehicle. It waited for about ninety seconds before closing itself shut once more.

Kicking off his shoes at the entrance, Claude shut and locked the front door behind him, tossing his keys on a small table near the door, and resting the umbrella on its drying rack. Carefully handling Olivia from his breast pocket, he shouldered the jacket and draped it over the coat rack to air dry, finally taking his first steps into the home. He immediately met the familiar scent of chicken wild rice—one of his favorite comfort meals—and smiled down at Olivia as she shivered in his large palm. Claude reached back for the large white bag, carrying her past the expanse of the oak foyer and deeper into the home, towards the source of the house's warmth. He heard the sizzling of meats, a thick waft of spices warming the atmosphere, and he paused before Braxton's little bed. The cat was much too overweight for Claude's taste and left dander all over the place, causing him to officially hire a cleaning service—or  _that fucking maid_ as Sebastian liked to call him: some twenty-something college dropout from the inner city that was a touch too familiar with his husband,  _thank you very much_.

Claude used his foot to gently nudge the cat below, announcing his arrival home. Braxton merely glanced up at him, those large sapphire eyes blinking once, before plopping his head back against his paws and yawning, certainly uninterested in his return. He didn't even seem to notice his new sister.

"Spoiled brat," Claude breathed lowly, turning away from Braxton and making his way into the kitchen. Sebastian had his back to him, lifting the pan from the burner and turning on his heel to plate the meat over the bed of rice on the serving plate. His sanguine rose eyes widened slightly when he saw his husband suddenly standing at the island of the kitchen, and with a kitten no less! He quickly plated the slender slab of chicken, garnishing it with a bit of paprika, and lowered the pan on its resting rack to dust his hands and hurry over to the pair.

"You're late," he mumbled lowly, playfully as he reached up to kiss him. "But just in time for your dinner. Now tell me," Pausing midsentence, the man glance down to the black kitten, reaching a hand out to stroke carefully along her wet coat with the back of his warm fingers. "Where did you find this darling creature?"

"This is Olivia," Claude replied, reaching to kiss the side of Sebastian's temple as he slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him in for some sort of affection. "I found her in an alley on the east side of the city, and I really should clean her up—" Sebastian slipped an arm around him to hug him back in turn, but his eyes were fixated on Olivia as the other spoke, and he reached up to carefully take her into his arms.

"Oh, of course! She needs to be cleaned, and checked...maybe I should take her to Dr. Claire? You didn't see her mother, or a litter of some sort, did you?" Claude pondered for a moment, but shook his head. He wouldn't fight over the chore with his husband; Sebastian was some sort of cat-whisperer after all, and adored cats as much as he loved cooking, which was essentially his livelihood.

"She was alone. I think Claire is a good idea. We should take Braxton too; the little  _fatball—_ " Sebastian's gaze finally fell from Olivia as he shot his partner a daring glare, "—is getting too hefty. Help yourself to Olivia." Claude was a tad taller then Sebastian, whose forehead naturally met the sight of his lips. He reached to kiss his temple once more, the motion being almost an involuntary reaction of having him so close, and lowered a palm to the curve of the man's rear, giving him a healthy squeeze. Sebastian's eyes smoldered in a kind of silent desire, glancing upwards to him one more and offering a meek, though seductive smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, motioning towards the kitchen set up behind him. "I've made your favorite chicken."

"I'll eat when you finish with Olivia." Claude answered, a hint of libido laced within his words.

[✦✦✦]

"Oh—not there—" A heavy, heated sigh pressed passed trembling lips, which widened moments later with a whining sort of moan of the culprit's name. "Cl _aude_ —aah!" Sebastian tipped his head back into the covers, his eyes blindfolded and body convulsing upwards as his body tried to fight the intoxicating feeling that overwhelmed him. He tugged on his arms; both hoisted and tied above his head, hooked to the bedpost above him. Claude was no where to be seen, but a large lump idly floated beneath the plum silk sheets of the dark room, and Sebastian began to mewl in pleasure, his breathing heavy and hips arching upwards in response to the sensation. He tugged on his arms harder, forgetting that he was completely bound and helpless to his partner. He released another erotic moan, whining with his nostrils and spreading his thighs further for him.

Claude rested between his thighs and right at his pelvis, his head tipped low and his rather lengthy red tongue circling along the tight, puckering orifice of his husband's entrance. He breeched him there, the sensation driving his lover wild from the touch to his sensitive flesh, but Claude did not slow nor stop his movements. With his free hand he cusped the man's full arousal, starting to stroke along his length from the base and up towards the tip, tightening his grasp as he moved along the thick girth, and quickening his pace as he pumped his hand back towards the base. "Y—yes! Oh~!" Sebastian responded well to this, only fueling Claude to continue with this teasing. His tongue left the warm security of his body, tracing upwards along Sebastian's sensitive sac in loving, warm strokes with his moistened tongue, causing Sebastian to shiver in anticipation. "Just fuck me, Claude— _please_!" Claude smirked, his tongue trailing back lower along the sacs towards his moist entrance, adequately lubricating him there. It fed him well whenever Sebastian finally broke his silence and begged to be fucked. It was all that the greedy lover ever thought about, and he thoroughly enjoyed making him own up to it.

He continued to pump along his shaft a few more times, and as he reached the tip he felt the sticky essence of his precum pool onto the side of his hand. He reached to lick the flavorful essence clean from his cock, and sat up some, dragging the sheets on his back with him. Claude reached for Sebastian's nude, narrow hips, persuading him to roll over onto his stomach and expose his perk, muscular little ass. The other gave a soft gasp, his breathing heavy as his face planted into the fine silk, groaning heatedly as he strived to arch his hips upwards for him, spreading his thighs a bit for their support. Claude smacked a hand to the side of his ass, groping him there as his other hand felt along his own pulsing erection, longing to feel the other's body envelop around it. He smacked his cock down along one of his ass cheeks in a teasing warning, and then a loud buzzing sound erupted within the steamy atmosphere of the room.

The buzzing continued, and Claude knew it must have been his phone based on the source location, but he ignored it. The buzzing stopped, and as he slapped his cock back between the divide of Sebastian's warm rear, the phone began to ring again. "Fuck—" He breathed heavily through his nostrils, his brow frowning in sexual frustration, striving to ignore the phone and focus on his task. He arched his hips upwards, allowing his heavy cock to drag along the space between Sebastian's cheeks, and when he felt the heated dip of his entrance he slowly began to sink his engorged tip into his body.

"Ngh— _gyah_!" Sebastian didn't appear to notice the phone, his fingers reaching to grasp and claw onto the material of his binding as he was finally penetrated. "Oh, fuck yes— _more_ —!" Claude reached with a hand to sink fingers into the other's dark mass of messy hair, grasping him there and forcing him to toss his head back. He simultaneously thrust his full girth down into the soft orifice, his body engulfing his heavy cock with ease and causing the man to shriek in aroused passion. Claude loved hearing his voice. Sebastian was never a quiet lover.

Forcing his toned, flat pelvis to his ass, the man began to arch his hips backwards, tugging his girth from the depths of his anus, and thrusting back down into it in a repetitive, heady rhythm. "Mgh—you're always so—tight!" Claude breathed heavily, the libido still laced within his now scruff voice as he worked with the pace of his rhythm and the arch and pushes of Sebastian's waist against his pelvis. It made his whole body shiver in pleasure, fighting the urge to release prematurely within him. He grasped at his lover's hair, keeping that grip for a moment longer before he lowered down, hovering over the man's backside. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck, kissing him there affectionately before taking a heady bite of his flesh, groaning lustfully with his teeth locked there. The sensation made Sebastian respond by clenching his lower form along the girth that penetrated him, making Claude growl within his throat and quicken his pace.

_Ding-dong!_

Both lover's eyes sprang open, Sebastian's in a mild shock of surprise beneath the blindfold, and Claude's in an agitated glare of frustration.

_Ding-dong!_

"Who the fuck—" Claude gave a final thrust down into his lover, making Sebastian gasp in pleasure, but he paused there and turned his head towards the covered bay window. Someone was outside of their driveway, ringing their gated doorbell.

"What—who—" Sebastian panted heavily, turning his own head towards the source of the ringing. "It's nearly one in the morning, isn't it…?"

"Shh…" Claude cooed, leaning low to give a hot kiss to the back of his neck. "Just ignore it." He arched his hips to continue his movement, making Sebastian breathe heavier and groan to the sheets, arching his own hips and pushing himself back to Claude's waist.

"Oh, Cl _aude_ ~"

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

_"Fuck!"_  They breathed in unison, and Claude collapsed on his lover's back, breathing heavily as he felt his patience waiver.

"Maybe someone needs help?" Sebastian suggested, and Claude rolled his eyes, sighing with frustration as he carefully began to unsheathe himself from the intimate depths of his husband. Sebastian's body shivered from the sensation, his mouth pouting significantly as he tugged on the bondage. "Let me go with you."

Claude reached forward, helping to remove the binding of his wrists. When they were freed, Sebastian pushed the blindfold from his eyes and glanced down to his lover's engorged erection. Claude was already slipping from the bed, reaching for a pair of black sweatpants, the muscle now hidden from view. But whenever he turned to the side, Sebastian received a heavenly glance of his erect bulge, making him chuckle. "You're going to answer the door like that?" He inquired, sighing as he tossed the blindfold aside and sat upright within the sheets. Claude went to rummage in a drawer, tossing Sebastian his own pair of dark pants.

"You stay here. I'll go check if it was worth the interruption." Sebastian watched as he left, running fingers through his mess of hair and collapsing back to the pillows, his body still heightened with pleasure.

When Claude reached the lower end of the hall, he approached a large white callbox on the wall. He pressed the receiver, immediately capturing an active video image of the security cameras around the home. He scanned them for the front gate, and using his finger tapped the image to select and enlarge it. A figure stood right before it, slunk within what appeared to be a bright blue coat and soaked jeans. His tuffs of blonde hair was familiar, and when his face looked up to the bell, apparently unaware he was right before a security camera hidden within the brick wall, Claude rolled his eyes when he witnessed the distinct azure eyes gleaming back at him.

_Ding-dong!_

Claude tapped the screen again before pressing the call button. He could hear it ring on camera, and the boy glanced at the phone on the gate wall before hastily picking up the receiver and pressing it to his wet ear.

"You'd better be  _dying_  or sleep walking, Trancy."


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night falters when a mysterious visitor interrupts the height of a passionate exchange, offering a peculiar proposal that draws sympathy from Claude and breeds fervent doubt from Sebastian.

Alois blinked blankly, his bright azure gaze lifting to stare at the brick wall before him. He wondered if Claude could see his face somehow, and started to lean upon his toes as he tipped his head back, eyes seeking his presence. Claude’s voice sounded agitated, husky and gruff, and Alois felt his face flush with heat as he registered it. If he could see him, he wanted to see his face, too.

“I—I’m sorry it’s so late! I ran into some trouble at home and I—I wasn’t sure who else to turn to!” The rain was a gentle drizzle that slowly began to collide in thicker sheets. Claude could hear it audibly over the receiver, his own ocher gaze narrowing as he looked into the crystal eyes that stared back into the hidden lens. It looked like he walked all the way over from the inner city, completely soaked without an umbrella. Claude enjoyed the hike himself, but he was much stronger and more agile than the thin one on camera. It surprised him that he’d come this far without a bike.

“Can I come in?” Claude’s piercing stare narrowed even further, his body still aroused with heat, and the sexual frustration of being interrupted only aggravating his testosterone.

“…” Giving an exasperated sigh, the man tapped the button on screen that would unlock the front gate, allowing Alois access. “Thank you!” Alois cried into the phone, hanging it up and bending low to retrieve what looked like a bag. Claude gave a gruff sound in response, returning the screen to the security camera panel and turning to descend the staircase to the first floor of the home, a hand moving to slip fingers into his dark hair. Pausing as he approached the front door, he glanced down to his pelvis and finally noticed his enlarged erection visibly pointing outwards. He slowly began to rearrange himself, resting it upright along his lower abdomen and allowing the waistband of his sweats to keep it situated there. Unlatching the two bolt locks, he tugged the heavy oak door open, finding a panting Alois there with bright eyes of hope.

Claude took a step aside, motioning with his right hand for the boy to enter, not saying a word just yet. “Thank you!” Alois chirped happily, grateful for the chance, and entered into the foyer. He was drenched now, and knew better than to track a mess into the home. Being the maid, it wouldn’t benefit him to do so, and with the proposal he had in mind it was best he behaved himself tonight. Claude would make that difficult for him, however. He was far too handsome to ever act refined around.

“Sorry about this mess…” He mumbled lowly, bending low to kick off his shoes and placing the pathetic trainers neatly beside a dark pair of shoes before the shoe cabinet. Sebastian _despised_ outdoor shoes inside of his home. “I didn’t have an umbrella, and not enough for a cab…” His voice trailed as he glanced up, seeing the unexpected bulge of Claude’s pelvis and feeling his face flush slightly. Alois usually wasn’t this flustered, but something about Claude drove him absolutely wild. He could already feel his insides churn, bright eyes moving swiftly back to watch Claude’s handsome face with his furrowed brow and breathy exhales. One would think the man ran a marathon to let him enter the home. “Uh…I—“

“Honey, who is it?” Sebastian’s exasperated voice called down as he tugged on a loose t-shirt over his slender frame, tucking the front of it into the hem of his pants to mask his lasting erection. Presumably, he would have tried to finish himself off, but Sebastian thought masturbation was useless with a partner like Claude to look forward to every night.

“Is everything alright?” He reached the large opening of the staircase that was a vast balcony to the foyer below, his pure sanguine eyes widening slightly when he saw the matted blonde head of Alois. Those pupils narrowed a fraction, never leaving the shy gaze of the boy. _“What’s going on?”_ Sebastian asked Claude again, this time in his native French.

_“I don’t know. Would you mind making us some tea?”_ Claude replied in delicate French. He assumed coaxing Sebastian to join the pair downstairs was the most viable option, knowing that his husband wasn’t the biggest fan of their maid. Something about Alois offended the chef, who refused to speak English whenever Alois was around and forbade him to even serve Braxton his water changes and meals.

_“Don’t you bother,”_ Sebastian would say, hurrying over to the animal and scooping him up into his arms, as if Alois was some vermin whose very presence would taint his beloved ragdoll. _“I can handle his chores. The only hairs you will touch are any of his sheds around the house.”_

Claude never knew why Sebastian disliked the kid so much. He saw nothing more than a young adult striving to do his best. Sure he had a few kinks, but who didn’t? Claude was quite unperturbed, remembering the first time he met the youth after placing an ad for the help. He answered it ridiculously fast, and proved himself to be a very capable help around the house. He had nothing but praise for Alois, but tonight was a different matter. One didn’t just come over in the middle of the night uninvited. The maid had better have a decent enough excuse, or Claude would be persuaded to fire him.

From the foyer, Claude could see Sebastian’s eyes narrow in suspicion for a moment before descending the staircase, approaching the lower level with a hand on his hip. His face was flushed a beautiful tinge of warm rose that made him glow, gracing his cheeks and forehead, down to his neck and collarbone. It was his natural look of tainted arousal, signaling he’d recently been pleasured. The bright gaze from Alois fell over Sebastian’s face, making his own flush further, and staring back towards Claude he grasped the handle of his bag a bit tighter.

The maid wasn’t stupid, although he often played the part. He never knew exactly why Sebastian disliked him so much, although he probably had the merit to after the _incident_. Alois had his eye on the famous couple for quite some time, and it was vital that he acted this out smoothly if he wanted to win them over.

“Did I…interrupt something?” Alois asked meekly, his gaze roaming back towards Sebastian and putting on what he hoped was a desperate, helpless face. “I’m so sorry! I really didn’t know where else to go and I—“ Sebastian raised a hand, as if dismissing his ranting apologies.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Why don’t you two go warm up by the fire? I’ll fetch us all some tea.” He stated, and before Alois could say anything else he turned around to head for the kitchen, not before whispering an exasperated _“That fucking maid,”_ in inaudible French beneath his breath. He was convinced Alois was a criminal, and worse yet, fancied _his_ Claude.

Claude turned his attention back towards Alois, reaching to take his jacket. “Let me hang this for you,” He said, and Alois made a grateful expression as he handed over his jacket, rousing his wet hair with a pruned hand. It already started to dry, the golden strands fluffing beneath his cold fingers. “I’ll start a fire, and then you’re going to tell me what happened.”

[✦✦✦]

Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen, quite annoyed that it would be utilized so soon after its cleanup. He prepared a fresh pot of classic Earl Grey and biscuits, too tired to bother with baking anything spectacular for this particular guest. Plating everything neatly on a silver platter, he moved with it in his palms towards the den, where Claude and Alois sat before the blazing fireplace in the back end of the room. The scene was warm and appealing, if only Alois wasn’t there at two in the morning.

He lowered the tray carefully onto the low coffee table, moving over to the couch to grab a large burgundy crochet blanket Claude made last Christmas. Feeling drafty despite the fire, he wrapped it about his shoulders and settled beside Claude on the hearth, his eyes now locked on Alois as the younger moved to help himself to a cup of tea.

“Why did your father kick you out?” Claude questioned, reaching to take a biscuit for himself and leaning to brush a kiss over Sebastian’s temple in a sign of gratitude for his offering. Alois watched as he did so, trying his best not to let his emotions read on his face, and wrapping his cold, nimble fingers around the delicate china. Little blue birds traced the outer golden rim of it, the steam caressing his thawing cheeks.

“He’s fed up with me. Ever since I left school…I don’t know. He doesn’t love me anymore. I’m nothing but a failure to him, I guess.” He shrugged, his eyes lowering slightly as he thought about it, as if reliving a conversation no one else could hear. “You know, I always wanted to study biology, but it got too hard, and then mom died…” His voice trailed, eyes narrowing as he coursed the thoughts of his mind. “Anyway. I need a new place. I need some help.” He offered a frown of grief, his electrifying eyes burning with a newfound hope, gaze still upon the dark tea. “I was hoping that—that I could make some kind of offer with you—the both of you,” he added hastily, eyes cautiously falling over Sebastian. Alois knew that he wouldn’t be able to win Claude over if his husband didn’t agree to it, and he had an inkling Sebastian wouldn’t let him charm his partner too easily.

_“Doesn’t he have other family? This isn’t an orphanage—I’m not raising this—this child. How old is he again? Eighteen? Oh_ please _, Claude—we can’t be bothered with this, with him. Just give him some money so he can get a hotel or something and be done with it. And he’d better come on Wednesday; I don’t have time to do the laundry—and I_ know _you won’t do it—”_ Sebastian spoke in soft, rapid French and was trying his best not to roll his eyes before their pitiful guest. He was already convinced it wasn’t his problem, entertaining him only because Claude allowed him inside. If Sebastian had his way, he would have left the boy in the rain to perish. Claude was silent as he watched them both, reaching a hand up to rub his palm over his husband’s back and pulling the heated little firecracker to his naked chest in an attempt to soothe him without replying to his tirade.

He assumed Sebastian was so annoyed because his sexual frustration was now starting to overwhelm him, whilst his own slowly began to fade away. If the usually calm male didn’t get his fix as often as he wanted, he became a fiery nuisance that would curse and rummage about the kitchen, firing rapid, prissy French and searching for chocolate. Claude found it all endearing. He loved this man.

Reaching back for the biscuits, he searched for a chocolate one and smiled when he found one. He knew his lover very well. Turning back to Sebastian, he raised it to his pink lips before the man could say another word, gently pressing it between his moist lips and effectively shutting him up. _“Eat.”_ He said in delicate French, leaning to press his lips to Sebastian’s temple, who’s brow furrowed in slight frustration, but nibbled upon the treat anyway. He didn’t say another word, allowing Claude the chance to adequately hear what else Alois had to say.

Alois was quiet the whole while, sipping his tea like an obedient child and simply listening to the exchange. Whether he could understand it or not was always a mystery to Claude, his honey eyes watching the boy closely, squinting almost without his glasses while he focused on his young face. Alois fought the urge to pique an eyebrow in interest, keeping his language abilities a cherished secret. It would benefit him later, were he to keep it a mystery. For now he had a goal, and didn’t want to openly flirt with Claude while his irritated partner idly nibbled on chocolate right in front of him.

Lowering the teacup to his lap, he took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’d like to propose something. I don’t make enough to live on my own, and this is the only job I have. I really enjoy it, and want to respect your time and privacy, but I’ll be hurting without a place to live. If it isn’t too much trouble…would—would it—is it possible for me to stay here as your live-in maid? I will be on the clock twenty-four hours, and will do every single chore that you need every day. It will help me pay my debts to you, and in exchange I won’t need a raise or anything!” He raised a hand as a physical sign of declining excess funds. “I won’t need it, since I’ll be living under your roof.” He didn’t dare glance over to Sebastian, who sat with an incredulous expression—almost one of deepest amusement.

“You both are so busy, and don’t have the time to clean up this massive place on your own,” he added hastily, his azure gaze flickering upwards to Claude’s in a hopeful dare. “I thought that…perhaps…this could help me get myself back together.”

[✦✦✦]

_“Bullshit! Don’t you give me that, Claude Faustus!”_ Sebastian spat in hushed French, pointing his sharp finger towards the ground, absentmindedly pointing in the direction of the den, where they’d left Alois to wait as the two spoke in private. _“I know you favor the stupid kid, but that doesn’t mean he has to live in_ our _house!”_ Claude raised his hands in some sign of self-defense, speaking slowly, calmly in his lover’s native language, striving to help soothe him in whatever way he could.

_“I know darling but listen to me—hear me out, please?”_ Sebastian narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and watching the man closely. _“You know the shop’s been so busy these days and I get home well past supper.”_ He raised his palm in the air, as if motioning to an invisible source. _“And the restaurant, isn’t it getting hectic there, too? You work—what, six days a week? You’re the head chef amour, and they need you there on call for every single hour of the day! We have a baby now, don’t you remember? We still need to learn about Olivia, and having the extra help around the house is a prefect opportunity for our family—“_

Sebastian stared at him for a long moment, finally interrupting him once he’d heard enough. _“If you hadn’t left, we’d be coming home together.”_ Claude didn't expect the retort, his ocher eyes widening in mild disbelief, lowering his hand. His brow furrowed in concern, staring at Sebastian as if it was the first time they’d ever argued.

_“You…are you really going to bring that up, now?”_ He said slowly, disbelief etched in his voice. “ _You supported me with that decision, remember?”_ Sebastian pressed his arms tighter around his form, frowning now as he watched Claude. In truth, Sebastian hated that Claude abandoned his position for _Bedelia_. To him, it was as if the patissier abandoned _him_ there too, and the transition was lonely and frustrating. But they didn’t have enough time to get into it now, with Alois downstairs waiting and eyeing their things.

_“I don’t want him to live here. He can stay…but only for a few weeks. After that I want him gone, do you hear me?”_ The look on Claude’s face began to pain him; he didn’t mean to hurt Claude’s feelings, but he was far too stubborn to break down and apologize this soon. He had to compromise when Claude left the restaurant, and here he had to compromise again. It was as if Claude never considered his feelings. He never even asked why he disliked Alois so much, the stupid Scorpio.

It took Claude a moment to regain himself, staring at Sebastian with a confused expression that made his brow furrow, as if stuck on one particular thought. After a moment, he sighed deeply, nodding his head, and turning away to retreat back downstairs without another word. He was starting to wonder if all this bickering was worth having a fulltime maid, but they desperately needed the help. He hadn’t told Sebastian that Claudia appeared dehydrated and more lethargic than usual, and it stressed him between work and caring for the home. He wanted to take her to Dr. Claire, but never had the time, and was close to making a house call for her. Claudia was like a daughter to Claude the way Braxton was a son to Sebastian, and he briefly wondered if his husband ever considered the fact that they needed this generous offer of help.

When he approached the den, Alois wasn’t there. This momentarily helped Claude clear his mind, and piquing a brow he walked deeper into the room, crossing to leave through the rear exit and past the living and dining rooms towards the kitchen. When he approached, he found Alois cleaning the kettle and serving dishes at the kitchen sink. He smiled, approaching from behind and taking a seat at the island, leaning along the white marble countertop and resting a chin in his hand.

“Do you have all of your things with you?” He inquired, ocher eyes watching as he went about his work. Alois barely moved in surprise, aware someone was behind him. Claude’s aura was electrifying to him.

“I only have that bag. I left a few books and my bike, but it’s no big deal.” He shrugged, feeling the tiredness overcome him now, but refusing to show it as he cleaned.

“I’ll drive into the city tomorrow and we can pick them up after I run some errands.” Alois paused then, turning to glance back to Claude with one piercing eye the color of a weeping ocean of blue.

“Does that mean—you’re saying—“ Claude nodded, offering a tired smile while watching Alois’ large eyes smile in gratitude. “Oh, thank you so much! I promise it’ll be worthwhile, just tell me all that you need me to do and I’ll do it!” He had the strong urge to run over and hug Claude, but his hands were soaked and he didn’t want to get him wet, so he tugged them from the depths of the water and hastily rung them on his front, moving over to Claude and hesitating for a brief moment, before holding out his hand with a proud smile.

“You won’t regret it!” 


	3. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon in Paris changed Claude’s life for the better, but in London he strives to preserve the slow unraveling threads of confidence and trust.

It was a particularly bright summer day, with a humid fog and a cloudless blue sky. A thick layer of pollen coated an old sports bike, concealing its label and luminous black coat. Claude dusted it off with a rag as quickly as he could, first the seat and handlebars, then the front and rear lights and some of the thick iron body. When satisfied, he tucked the rag in his rear pocket and mounted the bike, starting the ten-mile trek to school. A large black rectangular bag hung over his shoulders, and he was dressed in simple jeans with a tight band shirt. The majority of his school uniform was tucked safely within his bag, the bright material safe from the dangers of summer riding.

Claude thoroughly enjoyed physical activity, and never complained about the hike to school. It was a surprise he spent most of his waking hours surrounded by heavy creams, sweets, and sugars while maintaining his athletic build. Grateful for it, the twenty-one year old didn’t have to restrain himself whenever he created edible masterpieces, allowing himself to fully indulge in his own senses as he mastered techniques within the kitchen.

The streets were rather clear today, and the ride was usually about an hour. Most of the time he would sightsee the bustling streets of Paris, or listen to an audiobook. He recently started circulating Charles Dickens, and during this ride spent his time lost within the oral pages of _David Copperfield_ , narrated in his native Portuguese. It never took him long to get to school this way.

Once he finally reached his destination, he locked the bike on a rack, checking his watch as he hurried up the steps to the back entrance. He went to the locker rooms first to change into his uniform, a classic white jacket with large black buttons, black slacks, and golden embroidery etched at the hem of his coat. _C. Faustus_ was inscribed in cursive lettering at the left of his chest with two tiny golden stars beneath, displaying his year at the school. When he fixed the chef hat on his head, he glanced over himself in the full-length mirror, satisfied with the ensemble.

It took him years to get to this point, and now in his second year of culinary school he already left an impressionable mark upon his faculty and peers. He was eager to try harder since his mother always encouraged him to pursue baking after discovering his special touch in the kitchen, but despite this, his budding dream to work at a classical French bakery impeded his longing desire to work in floristry. Something about the mysterious life nature gave the world influenced Claude in ways baking simply did not, but with the talent he had in the kitchen, he couldn’t let it go to waste. With the culinary arts he thought of a compromise—his tailored talent being the delicate floral arrangements he created with fondant or sugar icing, a tribute to his first love of floristry.

After the first hours of baking, Claude decided to take a break. Lunch had come and gone, and he realized too late that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. There weren’t any leftovers from the cooking projects that his peers usually shared, and it seemed to be a day of fending alone. His morning project was a small batch of cupcakes lined with purple lilies and large, intricate yellow bumblebees on each topping, a task that took the full morning to complete. It wasn’t a proper lunch, and he was in the mood for something lighter with a coffee, and settled upon a classic crème brulée.

It didn’t take him long to prepare the simple, delicate desserts. Despite the time constraint, Claude utilized real vanilla beans simmered in the heavy crème, and torched each ramekin until the top layers were a beautiful golden brown. He lightly dusted the caramelized top with powdered sugar and a scoop of fresh mixed berries, making the dish thrive in vibrant colors. He carefully packaged two of them, bringing his coffee in a thin thermos and leaving the kitchen to search for a quiet place to enjoy his snack.

He preferred to eat outside; to connect with nature any time he had a moment to himself at school. A large park was not too far from the main building, and he often walked there to watch people feed ducks at the lake, or attempt risky athletic stunts with skateboards. Today the park wasn’t very crowded, and families with young children were out walking their pets. The peaceful scene distracted Claude as he approached his favorite bench, but he paused when he noticed someone sitting in his usual spot. The head was bowed, reading a novel casually pried open at his bended knee, long, slender legs crossed and a portable canister in hand. Tuffs of dark raven hair moved, and Claude met wine colored eyes that glanced up at him.

“Oh, did you want to join me?” His English was heavily accented, as if he didn’t speak it often, and his voice was feathery and inviting. He smiled at Claude, and Claude hesitated for a moment, generally preferring to eat alone, but he couldn’t resist the kind smile. He moved to sit next to him on the opposite side of the bench, leaning back and turning to glance over to the fellow.

“Thanks.” Claude wasn’t in his uniform jacket during his break, but noticed this individual was wearing the infamous white coat. Claude couldn't read the stranger’s name since a large embroidered black cat covered the lettering. It made Claude smile slightly, but he could see the small, golden star embroidered on his chest right beneath the area of his covered name. “Is it your first year?” He asked to clarify, lowering his bag to the ground beside him. The man nodded, leaning back into his seat, but keeping his rose colored gaze upon Claude’s face. He had a youthful, confident charm that aroused interest within Claude, being almost breathtakingly handsome, and yet so very casual while wearing his uniform on a deteriorating park bench. Even the rebellious alteration of his uniform made him all the more intriguing.

“Indeed, it is. Feels like I’ve been here for ages though—wouldn’t you agree?” He closed the novel and set it aside, seemingly interested in keeping conversation with Claude. “I just finished an old hachis parmentier recipe for lunch—do you want some?” Claude arched a brow as he watched the other hold up the silver canister, opening it to reveal a heavy scent of spiced beef and thick mashed potato. “It’s something my grandfather made me every birthday.” He said proudly, handing Claude a small spoon. He usually didn’t take food from random strangers, but since he was a part of his school Claude dared to dip into the food, taking a polite helping and tasting the sampling. The hachis parmentier was a complicated array of flavors, leaving a pleasant kiss of spice on his palate that made him actually experience hunger. This man somehow managed to turn this classic French dish into a wonderful surprise—Claude had never tasted a selection so delectable before. His ocher eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was deceptive talent within this simple dish.

“This is delicious!” He said almost enthusiastically as his tongue rolled over the flavors, eager to taste more. The man beamed, holding out the canister for Claude to take, and moving an arm to rest his chin on a hand, elbow against the frame of the bench. He watched Claude as if no other existed at the park, but Claude assumed he was merely happy to serve his dish to a fellow student. “And does this mean it’s your birthday?” Claude asked, taking another small helping and glancing back over towards him. This one definitely belonged at the school. The man shook his head, those sanguine eyes never leaving Claude’s face.

“An old tradition, I suppose. Today would be his eighty-eighth birthday, and I had to do something for him. We would have crème brulée for dessert, but I didn’t have time to make one.” Claude paused, blinking and glancing down at the canister.

“Oh—I’m sorry to hear—I mean…your grandfather. I’m sure he would be proud of you. This,” he held up the canister with a sincere smile. “You’ve done something incredible here. Those hands of yours—this is your ticket. You’re incredibly talented.” He cleaned the spoon, holding it in his left hand and lowering it to his lap before turning to face the other better. “If you cook things like this, you’ll be at the top of the school—and this is just hachis parmentier! I’d bet even Sebastian Michaelis couldn’t touch your food or talent—this is miraculous.” Claude’s face was flushed as he spoke, a natural reaction to the spiciness of the particular dish. The man beamed, and his sanguine eyes appeared to glimmer a motivated hope as he watched Claude.

“You think so?” He said thoughtfully, his eyes finally leaving Claude’s face to gaze back to the canister. Claude nodded enthusiastically, feeling some sort of excitement overcome him. He’d never met Sebastian Michaelis, but tried a sampling of his food only once before. This young man’s creation rivaled even that budding star of the university. Suddenly he remembered his own lunch, and handing the canister back to the man, he reached down into his bag to retrieve his own desserts.

“Since it’s your grandfather’s day, you should have this,” he said, opening the cover and revealing his crème brulée, now at the perfect temperature for consumption. The other’s face was almost unrecognizable for a moment; his eyes widened in slight surprise, and his lips spread as if to say something, but no words came. He simply reached for a ramekin, holding the delicate treat up as if to inspect the intricate designs atop its face.

_“This is so beautiful,”_ he murmured in French, and hearing him speak made Claude’s heart flutter. The voice was delicately beautiful, and an admirable reminiscence laced between those words. His eyes never left the dessert as he continued to inspect it, and after a long moment of what Claude assumed was contemplation, he witnessed a single tear shed from the crease of the man’s right eye, and his voice spoke with delicate wonderment as he smiled. _“Are you an angel?”_

[✦✦✦]

Claude was taught never to go to bed upset. It was better to discuss your woes before the end of the night, something he strived to keep within his young marriage. However, his partner was known to be unbearably stubborn at times, and refused to speak much after any kind of argument. Tonight was no different, and after seeing Alois off to bed in his guest quarters, Claude returned to the bedroom, seeing Sebastian huddled within his side of the bed, assumedly asleep. He watched the silent lump for a while, crossing over to his side of the bed and slipping between the plum silk sheets. Sebastian did not rouse. Claude watched him for a moment longer, then leaning close to press lips to the back of his ear as he slipped an arm around his narrow waist.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Sebastian mumbled into his pillow, making Claude smile as he kissed him there again. “Just let me sleep.”

“Thank you for letting him stay... he’s a good kid. You’re doing a good deed for him, honey.” Sebastian rolled his eyes from his angle of the bed, not saying another word about it. He was tired of talking about Alois and he didn’t want to deal with this now.

“Can we do this later?” He asked moving an arm to shove Claude away. “You’re not getting anymore tonight.” Claude chuckled, ignoring the movement and holding onto him tighter, leaning to kiss the small of his neck.

“Not even if I kissed you? You love my mouth...how about here?” Plush lips ghosted over the side of his neck and towards the lobe of his ear, nibbling there with a sharp canine. Sebastian exhaled almost exasperatedly until he felt his mouth, making his body shiver in response despite his protest.

_“I’m mad at you, remember? Go love on someone else.”_ He managed, burrowing himself more into the pillow and striving to ignore the arousal within his body. Claude pouted against Sebastian’s ear, and pulled the angry lump closer, brushing his waist longingly against the other’s rear. He heard Sebastian’s breathing slow slightly, a sign he was at least attentive to Claude’s movements.

_“You don’t want to talk because you’re angry—fine. We won’t talk about it tonight. But I know your other angry language.”_ Sebastian tipped his head back against Claude’s shoulder, peering towards him within the darkness.

_“And I know what speaks to you the loudest.”_ He declared just as confidentially, leaning to plant a kiss to the underside of Claude’s chin. Then he turned away, pulling himself from Claude’s grasp to tuck further into his side of the bed, closing his eyes with a satisfied huff. Claude paused, watching the area at the back of Sebastian’s neck for a long moment. He didn’t want to end it here, but if Sebastian is to be this stubborn, he had no choice but to accept it for the time being. Reaching to kiss the back of his neck one last time, he simply lay with his husband within his arms.

“I love you.” Claude murmured.

Sebastian remained silent until he finally fell asleep wrapped within the comfort of his partner’s embrace.


	4. Crème Brulée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois and Claude begin an adventure in London, leaving Sebastian to confide his deepest concerns to his only confidant.

Stirring with a slight groan, Sebastian turned over in bed, an arm outstretched to routinely caress over his lover’s warm body. Instead of feeling the familiar mound of his form, the arm slipped over the surface of the sheets, and Sebastian stretched his arm further, as if to search for him.

“Claude…” He groaned in an effortless attempt to rouse his attention. He moved his arm further, rolling his face over the pillow and peering a tired eye open to look. The man wasn’t there. Huffing in a sleepy, exasperated breath, he closed his eyes tightly to help wake up, blinking as he turned to glance at the clock. _“Shit,”_ he breathed, stuffing his face back into the pillow. It was already midday, and he’d overslept.

After a moment of contemplation, he reached for his phone from the nightstand, quickly sending a text to William. He didn’t have to wait long, and instead of receiving a response William decided to call. Rubbing his face with the back of a hand, Sebastian answered with a soft croak. “What is it?”

_“It’s Sunday, remember? No serving hours today, but the kitchen’s restocking.”_

“I overslept…” Sebastian groaned, rolling onto his back with the phone plastered to the side of his face. “Do you need me there? I can be ready in…” He glanced at the clock, suddenly wondering if Claude fed Braxton his lunch. “Give me an hour, and I’ll be there.” William offered a soft little chuckle, which wasn’t custom for the dining room manager. Sebastian must have said something truly amusing.

_"We don't need you today. Take a rest—take Braxton for a walk.”_

“He’s _not_ a dog.” Sebastian chimed sternly, lifting a hand to smooth into his dark hair.

“You sure?” William sarcastically breathed, glancing over his shoulder. He knew Sebastian loved the cat as much as he loved food. “Are you busy tonight?” He added casually, as if an after thought. Sebastian narrowed his eyes; he was certain Claude would want to discuss Alois sometime after dinner. He wasn’t sure if he was in the mood for any of it. As far as he was concerned, Alois just didn’t exist.

“I’m stuck babysitting a blonde brat and his things,” He murmured, closing his eyes. “I really didn’t want to have to do this... Wait—you have a mate—give me advice. Claude is being very unreasonable.” William shook his head on the other end of the line, checking his watch. He didn’t want to get into this, not on the phone.

“Hardly,” he uttered lowly, looking over his shoulder once more. He was leaning against a panel in the vast, empty dining room, the rest of the house in the back preparing for next week. “What did he do now, Sebastian?”

_“Forced me to take in this cretin, and I don't want him here.”_

“You’re so spoiled,” William randomly commented. “I don’t think you realize how good you’ve got it. Why does he spoil you so much?”

“He loves me,” Sebastian replied easily, rolling over towards the edge of the large mattress and finally sitting up. “And of course I love him Will, but this is starting to get unbearable. He just…he doesn’t listen to me anymore.” His voice began to falter, as if hesitating to say anything more to his trusted confidant. He glanced over to the bedroom door, offering a hushed French whisper. _“I feel like a shadow sometimes…and I wonder, why am I even here; what do you need me for?”_ William’s brow knit in concern, taking in every word.

“There’s worse things than that,” The man uttered. “He treats you well—too well, I’d say. But you, Sebastian, you deserve everything he gives you. And you love him, so…” His voice trailed, looking down at his black leather shoes. He didn’t want to think about Sebastian loving Claude, but he loved Sebastian enough to listen to him talk about their issues.

“I know, Will, but this is just _frustrating_. Can you imagine being _married_ to someone who just doesn’t really listen to you?” William rolled his eyes. Sebastian had no idea just how exasperated William was within his own dying relationship, but he didn’t comment and continued to listen. “I have a bad feeling about this—that kid…and I trust my intuition.” He glanced back towards the clock, finally standing to his feet and arching his back to stretch. “Ah, but maybe this isn’t the time to explain. I probably can’t do dinner tonight, but I’ll text you if I can get out later. Maybe get a coffee after work tomorrow?”

[✦✦✦]

The house was eerily quiet, and Sebastian wasn’t sure if Claude left for work or not. After he showered and changed into something suitable, he walked across the long hallway of the third floor, peering over the balcony to see an empty second floor. He paused before the staircase, finding Braxton there with his face resting on his paws. Reaching down to scoop the ragdoll into his arms, Sebastian continued to descend the steps onto the second floor, moving through hallways until he reached the end of the main hall. He peered at the security system mounted on the wall, eyes scanning the various screens. No one was there. He descended the next staircase onto the first floor. The house was eerily quiet, and he realized now that he was completely alone.

“Do you think daddy put him in the guesthouse?” He asked Braxton, leaning to peer down at the cat as he spoke. Braxton’s large blue eyes glanced up towards Sebastian, who leaned closer to press the tip of his nose to the little nose of his beloved cat, before taking him through the entryways towards the kitchen. He didn’t see Alois anywhere, and imagined he was resting in the guesthouse. He peered out of the large kitchen window that overlooked the rear of their property, as if half expecting to see the little blonde head bobbing somewhere by the pool.

It was as eerily quiet as the rest of the house, and not a soul in sight. Sebastian looked away, holding Braxton close to his chest and reaching into the refrigerator to prepare the cat’s lunch, but paused when he noticed steel lunchboxes neatly stacked on the lower shelf. Arching a curious brow, he pulled away to skim the surface of the refrigerator door, as if searching for a message from his husband. He didn't see one there, and then reached for the lunchboxes to carefully place the stack of them on the island behind him, closing the refrigerator door with the heel of his foot.

“I guess he took care of it for you already,” he commented, gesturing towards the lunchbox for Braxton after he peered into one of them. “Oh, your favorite—baked salmon with a tiny nibble of Gouda!” He exclaimed, a hand reaching to affectionately massage fingers into the back of his pet’s neck. His bright eyes fell over the other steel boxes, peering into the clear covers to view the other options. “What’s this…?” Brow furrowing slightly, Sebastian reached a hand to carefully remove the lid of a box, leaning closer and closing his eyes. A warm aroma of coffee and vanilla kissed his face, even though the small ceramic cup was chilled. A vibrant array of mixed berries delicately lined the caramelized brown sugar topping, and the familiar plating brought warmth to Sebastian that only Claude’s baking could produce. The chef smiled, and glancing back over to one of the steel boxes he noticed a tiny slip of folded golden paper.

Retrieving the note, Sebastian glanced over it with a small, amused smile. He placed it on the counter, moving to open the other containers with one hand and getting ready to serve his pet.

_Honey—Braxton’s meals are prepped. Running errands today. I have Olivia & Alois.  
Money in the desk for whatever you want. Crème brulée pairs wonderfully with coffee. Love, Claude_

[✦✦✦]

Claude carefully placed Olivia into the portable carrier, securing her to the backseat of his large luxury SUV. “Don’t worry, Olivia. We’re going to see Dr. Claire today and make sure you’re alright.” He paused, peering back towards Alois. The youth stood behind him in the same blue jacket from the dawn of morning, his fluffy blond hair tousled from rest. “Fix your hair,” Claude said, standing back up from the hunched position at the side of the car, and absentmindedly reaching out to slip fingers over the blonde tuffs of hair. Alois blinked in surprise, unaware that he was about to be touched in any way, and tried his best not to squirm in embarrassing triumph. Claude arched a thin brow, helping groom Alois to his satisfaction, and turning back to check over Olivia’s placement.

“All is well here. Did you clean up the kitchen?” Alois, still flustered from being touched, nodded his head quickly, taking a step back as Claude shut the rear door and turned to face him.

“Yes, I put the dishes away, and made sure the lunchboxes were neatly stacked in the fridge! Is there anything else you need me to do?” Claude shook his head, reaching for the keys in his trouser pocket and moving over to the driver’s side.

“That’s all for the day. You’re coming with me for errands, and then we’re stopping by your place to get the rest of your things.” He stated, finding it best they leave early in the morning before Sebastian had a chance to wake up. If his partner weren’t willing to deal with the situation just yet, then he would give him the space he needed until he wanted to talk. Until then, Alois was stuck with him. Alois smiled, placing his hands behind his narrow body and beaming.

“Where are we going today?” He inquired, hesitating a moment before moving over to the passenger side and slipping into the car. The dark seats were real leather, and it was a luxury he’d never experienced as he slipped his thin fingers beneath his thighs to touch it. “I know Olivia needs to go to the doctor, but what about Claudia?” Claude settled into the driver’s side, starting the car and glancing over to Alois. The boy flushed slightly when he felt the leather seat instantly warm his bottom and hands, and his mouth fell open with awe in his voice. “Oh my god—it _warms_!?”

“It’s not safe to move her from her enclosure while she’s so weak, and since I have you and Olivia to tend to…I’ll have the doctor visit another day. Right now she’s set up in an ICU enclosure; hopefully she’ll get better there.” There was a tinge of sadness laced within his voice, and Alois looked over to him, a small frown etching in his brow.

“You know—we don’t have to go to my place today. I can hold onto Claudia and we can just go to the vet, no big deal.” He blinked those large blue eyes expectantly, as if waiting for Claude to agree, so that he could sprint back into the house and gather the cherished pet arachnid. But Claude shook his head, already tugging on the gearshift to start the journey.

“She’ll be fine. It’s you I’m worried about right now.” He offered a small smile, though his eyes held some sort of lingering sadness. “I’ll stop by the vet first, and then we can focus on you.”

Alois watched him a moment longer, his lips smiling hopefully and turning away to look out of his window. A day alone with Claude was his longing refuge, and now he finally had it.


	5. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions escalate between Sebastian and Alois, igniting an argument that exposes deep-seated fear and resentment.

London was cast within a dark and depressing storm that Sunday morning. Billowing angry clouds roamed high and threatened the city with treacherous rain, which finally kissed the streets the precise moment Dr. Claire blessed Olivia with good health. Alois held securely onto her carrier, tucked low beneath the large umbrella Claude held over the pair as they made their way back to the car. When they secured Olivia in the back, the two quickly returned to the front seats before getting too drenched from the heavy sheets of rain.

Claude leaned back into the driver’s seat with a heavy sigh, glancing out of the large windshield with a half-expectant look. Alois watched him, his thin body shivering from the cold. He folded his hands back beneath his thighs, hoping to feel the foreign warmth from the dark leather once more. He would prefer to huddle closer to Claude instead, but riding as a guest within his car would have to suffice for now. Alois had many ideas in mind.

“Suppose we won’t be able to get that bike…” Claude mused lowly, glancing over to Alois. Noticing his shivering form, he reached to adjust the temperature settings for the car. “I have a blanket in the back somewhere if you’re too uncomfortable?” He offered.

“It’s—really alright.” Alois chimed in his positive vibrato, quivering from his shivering body. Grateful for the sudden warmth he felt touch his fingers and thighs, he watched Claude with a smile. “And we can go another day. I should be alright, truly…” His voice trailed, and Claude shook his head, putting the car in drive and preparing to leave.

“I promised I’d take you there, so we’ll go.”

The drive didn’t take as long as Claude thought it would despite the rain, perhaps since the two left the doctor’s office just before the lunch hour. Alois instructed him where to go from midtown, and as they turned onto the next block, Claude could hear a shocked gasp from the younger’s mouth. Alois’s usually bright face dropped with a concerned, pained frown when his eyes fell over a pile of large clear bags soaking in the heavy downpour.

“Ah—are those my things?” He asked in a breathy voice, leaning forward in his seat with hands on the dashboard. “Is it…?” Claude’s ocher eyes fell over the hazardous lot piled onto the street. Three large bags of clothes and stacks of books soaked in the rain on the curb. Claude slowed the approaching vehicle, glancing over to Alois and watching as the boy looked after his things with an anguished expression of betrayal.

“I—I don’t—this isn’t _fair_!” He cried, a crack forming in his voice. “It took me bloody ages to afford those books!” His thin fingers reached to slip into his hair, grasping at blond tuffs and trying to inhale deeply, failing to calm himself before the tears swelled. “Fuck—“ He breathed lowly, eyes shut tight and feeling himself beginning to cry. “What did I do? I didn’t—I just couldn’t—“ Alois spent his only funds on those now worthless books, and couldn’t believe his money was sitting in the afternoon rain.

Claude stopped the vehicle near Alois’s former home, watching as the youth began to cry from the weight of his reality. He’d never witnessed Alois cry before, and the sight wasn’t so becoming of him. Claude always knew him to be a spirited youth, thus seeing this side of the younger male aroused compassion from him. His eyes left Alois to gaze back towards the sopping pile of paper and clothing, and then he sighed, reaching a hand to caress along Alois’s shuddering backside.

“Don’t worry about it,” He stated calmly, making up his mind. “I have the day off today…let’s go shopping.” Alois shook his head in his hands, angry with his father and embarrassed for crying in front of Claude. Of all people, why did he have to cry in front of _Claude_?! But when he heard the offer, the boy hiccupped from surprise, staring into the darkness of his hands. He waited a long moment to compose his crying, wiping his wet, flushed cheeks and glancing up cautiously towards Claude from behind his hands. The arctic blue eyes appeared almost skeptical in their surprise. He didn’t expect such an offer and was momentarily speechless.

“Why are you so kind to me, Claude? No one is ever this kind…not without a… a motive.” He added bitterly, frowning as he used the lining of his jacket to clean his messy face. He hated crying, and his blotched face reddened further once his eyes met the careful gaze of the other, who sat quietly and continued to soothe Alois at his back in gentle strokes. It made his face burn, now aware the male was touching him _again_.

“Everyone deserves a chance.” Claude stated simply, making Alois’s lips curve into a smirk behind his cupped hands. “Consider it an early present…your birthday is next month, isn’t it? Instead of a cake, you can use my card.” Alois watched Claude for a long, quiet moment, gathering himself with small, huffing breaths.

“Anything I want?” He clarified cautiously. Claude chuckled lowly, leaning back into his own seat and turning the wheel.

“Of course, you’ll have an appropriate limit.” He offered, turning away to look out the windows and guide the car back into traffic. “Enough to get you what you need…” Musing in a low voice, Claude glanced back toward Alois, bringing a leather-gloved finger to his own lips. “This will be our secret; my gift to you.”

[✦✦✦]

Alois felt like the luckiest person in the world. For an entire afternoon Claude Faustus, the famed patissier of central London, personally chauffeured him to shops so exclusive that merchandise didn’t even have price tags publically on display. Shoppers either had money to spend or left the shop without embarrassing themselves by asking for a price. This territory intimidated Alois at first, unsure which items were appropriate for Claude’s tab, but learned rather quickly that he didn’t have to continuously ask Claude,

_“Does this look alright?”_

_“This here isn’t too expensive is it?”_

_“How about this—it won’t go over my limit, right?”_

Claude would wave his hand aside, settling himself in the rest area of the storefront with a novel, patiently waiting for Alois to acquire whatever it was he needed. He hoped they would not be out for too long however, with Olivia waiting in the car and evening fast approaching—the pair still hadn’t eaten, and Claude preferred home cooked meals to dining arrangements.

He lowered the novel in time to see a bright, smiling Alois with two large, black bags in each hand. He held them up proudly to show Claude. “I finished! I think I have enough for a new wardrobe now—did you see that pretty purple shirt? I really like that color, so I got a lot of purple things…” He spoke rapidly, elated from the shopping adventure. “I still need new books, and I don’t think my bike was back at the house…” Claude closed the novel, reaching to take two of the bags from the boy as he stood to his full height.

“Oh, no need to worry. I’ll order the books for delivery, and can easily find a bike. I like to ride, too.” He added, glancing down to him with a kind, knowing smile. “We should return now to get the kitten settled. If you need anything else, we can always return later.” Alois beamed, relieving his hand of two bags to Claude and moving to take one away from his other hand.

“You’re so amazing, Claude! I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow!”

[✦✦✦]

When the pair returned to the house, Claude noticed Sebastian’s car was still in the driveway. Surprised, he assumed the head chef had duties in the kitchen today, so once he parked the car, turned to Alois with a peculiar look to his ocher eyes, peering over his square frames.

“Our secret, remember?” Alois watched him with a sheepish smile, bringing his hand to cover his lips as a sign of silence. Satisfied, Claude parked the large vehicle and gestured to Olivia. “I’ve got your things. Take Olivia inside and feed her some of the chicken in the ice tray.”

Alois did as he was told, carefully carrying Olivia through the garage and into the house. An aroma of braising beef and pork permeated the air here, making him instantly salivate in hunger. He didn’t realize how hungry he really was until that very moment, looking forward to taste whatever it was. As he drew closer to the kitchen, he released Olivia from her enclosure and held her to his chest, entering the vast kitchen and peering around.

Sebastian had his back turned, nose in a large pot, sprinkling generous amounts of black pepper before checking on his boiling potatoes. He didn’t appear to notice Alois until the boy made himself known with a timid cough, and Sebastian turned, a sharp knife in hand, arching a brow.

 _“Ah, it’s you.”_ He uttered, somehow offering a sweet smile that Alois did not take at face value. “I was just preparing supper. If you don’t mind staying out of my way…I won’t need you until afterwards.” Alois shrugged, holding up Olivia as if some sort of peace offering to allow him access to the kitchen.

“Olivia needs to eat, too.” He stated simply, walking almost cautiously into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator. “Claude said to give her the chicken from the icebox—” Caught midsentence, Sebastian pointed towards the doorway with the knife as he interrupted Alois with a condescending sneer, followed by a soft, irritated hum.

“I won’t repeat myself.” His soft voice stated calmly, and Alois watched him with widened eyes, clutching onto Olivia as if the male was going to attack the kitten.

“I’m only doing as told—you know, she has to eat too, and—“

“I’ll make sure she’s fed. Leave her here, and go finish the laundry. I’ve started a load.” Alois’s lips parted as if going to say something else, but instead he began to frown, becoming rather frustrated with Sebastian now. Even though he offered his services in exchange for lodging, he was starting to feel more like a sort of slave whenever commanded to do something, especially in that rude tone. He wanted to defend himself, as well as complete the task Claude originally gave him, and was conflicted between the two. After a moment of hesitation, he stood his ground, certain that if Claude returned in time to see his husband’s bizarre behavior in person, he would vouch for him.

“I—I really think I should feed her. Claude asked me to, and you know, Sebastian…I really want to finish his request. I wish you would work with me here—” Sebastian stared at him, his alluring sanguine eyes narrowing in a nasty glare.

 _“The little damsel in distress_ ,” He suddenly said in a piercingly hushed voice. _“Poor Alois with no family and no home, coming into the middle of the night for Claude’s help. You seem to know my husband well—he’s a kind heart, and dare I say too easy to manipulate…as you’ve so well discovered, Alois.._. _I’m watching you.”_ He pointed the knife in his direction as he spoke, annunciating every word slowly so that the boy wouldn’t miss a syllable. Alois blinked, still holding Olivia close and simply staring back at Sebastian with those cold, arctic eyes. They appeared confused at first, but then transformed into empty mirrors that watched the male with a mutual gleam of abhorrence. For the first time, Alois scowled.

 _“And I’ve watched you.”_ Alois whispered in hushed French, making Sebastian’s eyes narrow further, keeping his eye on the boy. _“If you’re not careful, you’ll see me in your dreams…in your nightmares. At your death.”_

Sebastian remained silent, quite taken aback by the sudden French outburst, but too proud to acknowledge it directly. He didn’t know what to make of those words, and felt a seething frustration penetrate him to his very core. Instead of acknowledging Alois further, he turned away to continue working on the dinner, his blood boiling along with the stewing pot of braised beef and chunky pork sausage meat, the perfect filling for his classic twist of hachis parmentier. Sebastian adored making the dish; it ultimately sparked chemistry with Claude, and it was one of his own cherished comfort foods. He choose it today as a sort of truce with Claude’s crème brulée, willing to cease the petty arguments for a moment of quiet within the house.

Sebastian always made the dish with nothing but love and adoration, but at this very moment, all he could feel was a cancerous hatred as he continued preparing the evening meal.

[✦✦✦]

Dinner was an awkward affair for Claude. It did not occur to him that, with his preference for home cooked meals and his new live-in guest, Sebastian’s cooking would have to be shared. Naturally, Sebastian refused to feed Alois, claiming the boy wasn’t a part of the family and could fend for himself.

“He has the entire guesthouse; let him cook in the kitchen there and leave me in peace.” He exclaimed with a truly detestable undertone in his voice, which confused Claude all the more. Within the home he felt the suffocating tension between the two, making him begin to question the entire arrangement. If Alois were staying for only a few weeks, surely Sebastian would try— just _try_ to make it work with their guest? Claude didn’t understand it, and because of this strived to talk with Sebastian about the situation after their awkwardly silent meal.

A stack of dishes in hand from the dining room table, Claude approached Sebastian from behind, placing the dishes into the sink and leaning close to brush lips over the back of his neck. Sebastian tugged away, moving to clear off the rest of the kitchen counter in silence. That’s how dinner unfolded: an awkward, angry silence that puzzled Claude and continued to irritate Sebastian.

_Clink. Clank._

“Just—what is it, Sebastian?” Sebastian pursed his lips, sliding open the dishwasher and starting to rinse off clattering dirty dishes to stack into it. “You can’t avoid me forever.”

_Clink. Clank._

Inhaling deeply as if to restrain himself, Claude smacked his open palm down onto the counter in frustration, making Sebastian jump in surprise. Claude’s hands were now on the counter at either side of Sebastian’s narrow waist, trapping the man there against the sink. Claude closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before trying again.

“What do I have to do to make you speak to me again?” Sebastian frowned, eyeing the dishes in the sink.

“What do I have to do to make you _hear_ me?” He responded. Claude was silent, and Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder at him, mere inches from his face. Claude watched him, palms still on the counter and trapping him against the sink.

“Is this really about Alois?” He asked, grateful that Sebastian at least responded with something. Sebastian shrugged, turning away again. Of course it wasn’t, Alois was simply the resulting sore from his rotting spite. Who he truly hated was Claude being none other than Claude.

“You abandoned me, Claude.” He stated each word carefully, slowly, so that the other male could really hear what he was trying to say. “Two years at _Le Papillon_ , and then you just…up and leave? No real notice, no real explanation…I don’t think you know how embarrassing it is for a chef to loose _his_ patissier—an amazing one who happens to also be his _life partner_. I was _humiliated_ , Claude. You _left_ me _._ If you don’t love baking then…do you even love _me_ anymore?” He closed his eyes in frustration as the emotions of that time swelled into his memory.

It wasn’t too long ago, only about a year, when Claude and Sebastian worked full time at _Le Papillon_ , a famous French restaurant within the heart of London. The rising stars from French culinary school, already famous by time they graduated and heightened by their engagement and illustrious wedding, applied for the incredibly competitive head positions at the restaurant, which required cooking and baking trials that lasted well over three months, serving cuisine to celebrities, and eventually select members of the Royal Family. Once they secured their position with the restaurant, Sebastian felt that their lives were closer to completion. Everything—absolutely everything, from their initial meeting towards engagement and marriage, their jobs, the house, Braxton—everything was perfect until that fateful day, when Claude simply placed his six month’s notice with _Le Papillon_ , claiming he wanted to retire the industry. The unexpected resignation hit the restaurant very hard, including Claude’s credibility and Sebastian’s trust. The chef just couldn’t understand how someone so immensely talented in the kitchen—a man who served pastries to the Prince himself—would want to throw away years of work for the sake of opening a _flower_ shop. Sebastian never forgave him for it, and resented Claude for abandoning the craft, and most of all, leaving him to tend to _Le Papillon_.

Claude frowned in concern, taking in every word from his partner and striving not to say anything until he was finished. He remembered everything about that period, but for Claude the experience was rejuvenating. He fully intended to retire the baking industry at a young age, and only after two years at _Le Papillon_ saved up enough to finally branch into floristry by opening up _Bedelia_ , his own shop where he artistically arranges floral arrangements, taking influences from both traditional flower arranging and the iconic Japanese art of ikebana. Claude finally decided that after years of cultivating a natural talent he simply no longer wished to expand, retiring the culinary arts and finally beginning his true dream was worth the effort. He didn’t expect Sebastian to understand the feeling; the chef was in his natural habitat whenever he stepped foot into the kitchen. But for Claude, his heart belonged to nature, and nothing his husband could say would be able to make him abandon that passion.

Sebastian never overtly spoke his mind about the matter, and for the first time Claude heard his true, intimate thoughts about the situation. It gave Claude pause, and Sebastian remained silent for a very long time, doing little more than staring into the sink, lost in his own thoughts. Then he continued to load the dishwasher, setting it to start and pushing on Claude’s arm to set himself free from against the counter.

“You keep saying you want to talk, but I really don’t have anything else to say. I’m going to bed.” Claude’s face contorted into a concerned, though agitated frown, and he pulled away from the counter to allow Sebastian to leave. He watched the man walk away, a hand moving to push his long dark fringe from his face as he sighed, gazing around the room in a defeated agony before his sight fell back over to Sebastian’s backside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji character names and likeness © Toboso Yana. I do not own nor profit from Kuroshitsuji.  
> Fiction story and writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.  
> archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu ✦ fanfiction.net/~vakansu  
> 


End file.
